Sightless
by BethieG
Summary: After Voldemort is seen at the ministry after the battle at the department of mysteries, he commands his daughter to attend Hogwarts. Where she discovers love. Everyone is nervous about the new kid. Who joins in sixth year? Naturally Harry was suspicious. However, nothing could be more curious than in potions class, when she couldn't smell the amortentia; couldn't smell love.


___*** (A/N) Everything belongs to J. except Murea Riddle. Murea is pronounced Maria. Please comment and tell me how I am doing and if I should continue this story.**_

Murea Ent Riddle. Voldemort's daughter. Grew up with the beings he possesed, raised by him. When he is seen at the ministry after the battle at the department of mysteries, he tells her to attend hogwarts. Watch her as she sees friendship, kindness, and love for the first time. See what they are planning, how powerful they are, and to keep her safe incase he is found. This way if he is in trouble, she will be able to help him and provide him a place to hide and rest.

She packed her things immediatly and went to a small wizard town to buy the books needed. She doesn't like being around people. Her father doesn't like her being around them either. She got a black owl also so she could contact her father if necissary. She got home and he to her to meet in the sitting room as for there were things to be discussed.

When she got in the sitting room she was her father sitting in his chair by the crackling fireplace. She stepped forwards so that he could notice her. He turned in his chair to face her. "Daughter." He said his usual greeting.

Murea kneeled infront of him her head bowed in respect. "Father." she replied, answering him in a cold tone that could rival his own.

"Stand child. Many things are to be discussed." She stood and looked him in the face. For anyone else, this would be challenging him or disrespect but for her, very nearly his equal, she looked him in the face. "Murea Riddle would be an obvious name that would give you away as my child so it needs to be changed. You shall go to school as Murea Ent. Never give away your identity. The school will be behind your intelligence because you are at the age to be a 6th year and you will be such. You must act unaware of the things that they are teaching. You shall go to the train tomorrow by yourself. I have somewhere to be and contact me only if you have something important to say. Now go to bed."

Murea gave a curtsey and a curt nod as she ran upstairs to my room and fell asleep to be well rested for the next day.

I arrive at the station at 10:30 with my trunk rolling behind me in one hand and my owl in her cage in the other. I went up to the wall father told me to and walked straight through it. I look up at the red train with the expressionless face that almost always was there. I dropped my things off at the luggage department and went on the train.

I headed to the last cabin feeling anti-social as always. I sat in the far corner, hands in my lap, back straight, hair covering my face as I looked at the wall across from me. Occasionally I would glance out the window at the disgusting children and over dramatic parents.

The train started moving and as we rounded the bend the door to my cabin slid open. Three people came inside and started talking oblivious to my being. I am good at that. Hiding, sinking into the shadows, being invisible. It is a very useful skill.

I look at the children more closely. They appear to be around my age. I recognize them a moment later. The golden trio. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. I felt like killing them all here. It would be easy. But father needs to do that himself and I obey him. I listen in on what they are saying.

"What did you want to say that you couldn't in front of Luna and Neville? Is this more of Malfoy being a death eater because if it is then drop it. There is no evidence, you are just going off of a hunch." Granger asked Potter. I wonder what he saw to have caught on so quickly. I don't

"But Hermione I know but I'm telling you, he's a Death Eater." He paused to take a breath and was about to go on when to door to the cabin slid open and a breathless third year handed a scroll with a purple ribbon tied around it to Potter.

"I am supposed to deliver it to Harry Potter." she heaved out and she turned, walked out, and closed the door.

"What's that?" Weasley asked.

"An invitation." Potter replied but Weasley wasn't satisfied.

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" he asked.

This time Granger was the one to answer. "Probably the new Professor. You better get going Harry, you don't want to be late."

Potter nodded and was about to get up when I spoke, causing them to all freeze and look towards me. "Yes, I agree. I would be quite rude." The all looked baffled until Granger finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am Murea Ent." I replied cooly with my emotionless face still.

"When did you get here?" she questioned me.

"I was here for the whole time. You only just came in. Obviously you failed to notice me but don't worry, most people don't. Also, I know I heard a private conversation so I could keep my lips sealed if you would like." I offered. They all visibly relaxed. Potter was to one to ask the question this time.

"Why haven't we seen you around Hogwarts? What house and year are you in?"

"I am a transfer student. I was homeschooled. I will be in 6th year. I hope to get into Slytherin-" they all groaned. "- because my father was in it and would be disappointed if I wasn't."

"You're like Malfoy aren't you? Think you're all high and mighty with your pure blood?" Weasley accused. Granger scolded him and slapped his arm for saying such a thing.

"It is perfectly alright. I do not think that. I am also a half blood. Mother was a pureblood but died in childbirth and father is a half-blood. I am all he has left and I want to make him happy and proud." I pulled on their heartstrings a little but kept a blank face. There was a little truth in what I said. Father is a half-blood, mother was a pure-blood but didn't die in childbirth. She died right after because father no longer needed her. It's not like I care though. I am perfectly fine without a mother and don't want one, need one, miss one, and if father wanted her gone, then she needed her to be gone.

Weasley mumbled an apology. I nodded and turned to Potter "You really should get going though or you will be late." He stood up remembering and mumbled his thanks as he left. I have a feeling that the rest of the ride will be silent and awkward. Well, awkward for them but I am used to this so not for me. I reassumed my position and went back to staring at the wall straight ahead of me.


End file.
